


Got an Age Gap a Mile Long

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Series: 2009x2015 Phan [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009x2014 phan, Flirting, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2009!Dan definitely doesn’t have a problem with 2015!Phil being 10 years older than him, but Phil’s not so sure what to do with himself in this situation. Also, Dan’s got some questions. Part of (2009x2015 Phan Series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got an Age Gap a Mile Long

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do Ipretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil
> 
> Thanks to anushwa for the great idea for this one!
> 
> I’ve got four more in mind, so calm yourselves friends. Definitely more to come! Also holy shit to the nice response to the first one <3
> 
> Thanks to [mostlikelyprocrastinating](http://mostlikelyprocrastinating.tumblr.com) as always for beta'ing!

Phil really doesn’t know what to do with himself now that he’s stuck back in 2009 with the wrong Dan in the wrong apartment, and no separate bedrooms to retreat to.

Honestly, that’s his biggest problem with this whole situation right now – the fact that he either has to try and awkwardly fit his gangly ass limbs onto the tiny two-seater sofa he’d had years ago in his first flat, or willingly share a bed with a man 10 years younger than him at this point in their time line.

After all, he really has no idea how long he’ll be staying, and it’s quite clear by the way Dan’s been eyeing him up since he arrived here that 2009!Dan has as little problem with their 10 year age gap as he’d had with their 4 year one, but it just doesn’t sit right with Phil.

On the upside, Dan’s just as shy as Phil always remembered him being, willing to spit out flirtatious remark after flirtatious remark, but awkward to the point of ridiculousness, and unsure what to do with himself physically, meaning, at least for the time being, that Phil is safe.

Oh, did he forget to mention the part where Dan is sexy as fuck, as well? Because he is, and always has been, only now it’s a blast from the past Phil hadn’t been expecting to see.

“Did you know that hippo milk is pink?” Phil spits out at some point that afternoon, eyes wide as he watches Dan eye fuck him from across the room.

“No,” Dan responds shortly, still eyeing Phil up like he wants to eat him. “But I’m sure I’d much rather see your milk,” he tacks on with a short blush, finally averting his gaze to the TV program they currently have on.

Phil can’t help but drop his own gaze, blushing and trying hard not to laugh. He’d forgotten just how _cute_ Dan used to be. Still is, if he’s being honest, but this is different: a Dan still lacking in confidence and very much so unaware of just how attractive he really is.

“Not so sure you’re ready for that,” Phil mutters, before he can stop himself, and then nearly wants to punch himself in the face because Dan can hardly resist a challenge in _his_ time, let alone _now_.

As expected, Dan turns to him with an eyebrow raised in challenge.

“Pretty sure you’ve fucked me at this point, Philip,” Dan comments lightly, cheeks still red, but eyes determined. “And pretty sure I’ve fucked you, too,” he adds, crass as ever.

“In my time, or yours?” Phil teases back, unable to help himself.

“Both,” Dan states bluntly, dropping his gaze so his fringe falls into his face to hide his blush.

Phil just shakes his head, a little smile on his face.

“Yeah, but that was back when there was only a 4 year age gap between us.”

Dan doesn’t answer, but his hands have curled into little fists at his sides, and all Phil can think about is how they look clutching at the bedspread underneath him when he’s writhing in pleasure.

Phil gulps, and shakes his head. He shouldn’t be thinking this about a man 10 years his junior, whether he’s his boyfriend or not. His saving grace, at this point, is the fact that back in 2009, Dan was too embarrassed to initiate anything between them, other than a quick kiss or two, meaning that Phil probably doesn’t have to worry too much about fighting the younger boy off of him.

At that, Phil’s mind flicks back to how Dan must be fairing with Phil’s younger self; flirty as fuck, and willing to do just about anything to get into Dan’s pants.

His Dan must be loving it, he thinks, and smiles gently to himself.

2009 Dan looks up at him then.

“Phil?” he asks.

“Yes?” Phil replies.

“Is – are we… I just meant, we are still _together_ , aren’t we?” he asks, and Phil’s eyes go wide at the very idea of them _not_ being together.

“Of course we are, Dan!” Phil nearly shouts in response to Dan’s wounded expression, shuffling over quickly and patting the seat next to him so Dan can sit down next to him. He looks so vulnerable and sad that Phil can’t think of anything more important than cuddling him forever.

Dan trots over, settling stiffly next to Phil, hands in his lap and gaze downcast. Phil wraps his arm around his shoulders, and pulls him in gently.

“I promised you forever, and I intend to give you forever,” Phil promises, kissing the top of Dan’s head, words reminiscent of nearly forgotten old skype calls.

Dan chuckles quietly, and Phil smiles.

Vulnerable, innocent Dan; insecure in all things _and definitely not trying to get into Phil’s pants right now!_

Phil yelps as Dan’s young fingers scramble quickly at his belt, pulling the metal out of the clasp quickly in an attempt to get it off before Phil can stop him.

“Dan! What are you doing!?” Phil asks, face flushed, in arousal, or embarrassment, Phil’s unsure.

“Nothing,” Dan reply’s innocently, eyes pleading as they flicker up to look at Phil’s face.

His fingers are caught in Phil’s grasp, preventing him from undoing Phil’s clothing any farther than he already has, but it’s clear that he’s not giving up that easily.

“Stop. We can’t do this,” Phil insists, pushing Dan’s hands away, but unable to redo his belt back up if he wants to keep his grasp on Dan.

“Why not?” Dan whines, and his voice has gone all low, now. His eyes are pleading, and innocent as he shuffles backward so he’s on his knees looking up at Phil’s taller form.

Phil licks his lips.

“Because you’re 10 years younger than me, and you’re not my Dan, and I’m not your Phil,” he explains, eyes wide as he tries to ignore the arousal churning in his lower abdomen.

“But…I want you,” Dan replies, and Phil almost gives in right then, because Dan’s looking up at him like he’s the most amazing thing in the world, and Phil’s a sucker for those eyes.

He shakes his head instead, and releases Dan to do up his belt again.

Dan’s smaller, lanky form crawls up him then, until his face is situated directly in front of Phil’s with an air of confidence Phil hadn’t known _this_ Dan possessed.

“But you want me, too,” he breathes, voice soft, and eyes pleading.

“This isn’t right, Dan,” Phil disagrees, trying his hardest to keep his hands away from Dan as he reaches up to push him away.

Dan goes willingly enough, a small pout on his face, as he settles back down on his knees.

Their eyes meet, and all Phil can think about is how inexperienced and _young_ this Dan is. How he wants to ravish his younger boyfriend, now that he knows so much more about him and his pleasure. But he doesn’t.

Instead, he groans and closes his eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me,” he mutters, and reaches up to rub at his eyes.

The next time he opens them, Dan’s on top of him again, only this time, his face is more determined.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Phil manages to get out, and then Dan’s lips are on his, soft and wet and so, _so_ unsure.

Phil can’t help but groan as he kisses him back, hands resting softly on either side of Dan’s face as he pulls him in.

He’s so distracted that he doesn’t even notice Dan’s fingers working at his jeans again, until there’s a soft pressure being exerted against his nearly unclothed erection.

Phil yelps, attempting to yank away from the kiss, but Dan only follows him with his mouth, sucking softly at Phil’s bottom lip, gentle as ever.

“Dan,” Phil groans, trying to restrain himself from bucking up into the warm hand.

“Hmm?” Dan asks, finally pulling away with half-lidded eyes.

“We can’t,” Phil starts to say, but cuts himself off with a low groan as Dan presses down harder on his half hard cock.

“Fuck, Dan,” he says instead, jamming his eyes shut again as Dan crawls down his body, softly mouthing at his neck before quickly bypassing the rest of his body and settling on the lump in Phil’s pants.

Phil has to physically restrain himself from arching into the warm heat softly puffing against him, now, and gently rests his hands against Dan’s hips.

“This is so wrong,” he mutters, but he can’t seem to help himself as he allows Dan to mouth along the outline of his cock. His mind is in a haze as uncertain fingers start to play with the elastic of his waistband, and he opens his eyes when Dan pulls away.

“I’ve…never done this before,” he says uncertainly, looking up at Phil with pleading eyes, and Phil’s mouth pops open.

“Oh, God,” he mutters, scrambling against the sofa cushions as he works to drag his jeans back up in an attempt to cover himself. “Fuck, shit, we haven’t gotten that far,” Phil frets, eyes wide as he stares down at a blushing Dan.

“I’m such an idiot!” he berates himself, scrambling off the sofa completely and holding his pants up with one hand. Meanwhile, Dan is staring up at him like he’s mortified, and Phil wants to hit himself.

“Okay, alright, uhm. Let’s just. I’ll go find a movie for us to watch,” he says, re-doing his pants up as he scrambles out of the room, cheeks red at the thought of what he’d just almost done.

Dan still hasn’t given his first blow job, and hell if Phil’s going to take that away from him, even if the memory of teaching Dan how to move his mouth still makes Phil hot and bothered in the middle of the night sometimes.

When he returns with blankets, popcorn, and Princess Mononoke, Dan is pouting.

“We’ve had sex before, just so you know,” he mutters, blushing.

Phil sighs.

“I know. Just…put it out of your mind. I shouldn’t have let you do that in the first place,” Phil mumbles, sitting down next to Dan and settling his green and blue duvet over their shoulders gently.

“Now come cuddle with me, you turnip.”

Dan does, though he’s still pouting.

“I wanted to.”

“Shh!”


End file.
